La declaracion de Red
by RubyLRed
Summary: Red quiere hablar con Blue un tema muy importante para el...su amor reciente por yellow


POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE

Este es mi primer fic. Espero les guste

DÍA QUE YELLOW NO OLVIDARA

Blue… quiero hablar contigo – Red estaba algo nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

¿Qué pasa Red? – Dijo Blue a quien le parecía extraño que red la llamara al bosque verde a hablar algo serio según el

Quiero… -Red ya se estaba poniendo aun más nervioso por lo que iba a decir- hablar sobre…ya sabes…

Pues no lo sé, ¿será tu GRAN amor a yellow? – Dijo Blue esperando ver la cara de Red sonrojada

Bueno… si…-contesto Red dejando a Blue con la boca abierta hasta el suelo de la sorpresa-¿Blue? ¿Estás bien?

Blue cayó al suelo por lo que acababa de decir Red, no lo podía creer, Red, el más inocente de todo kanto hasta unova, acababa de confesar que estaba enamorado de la pequeña rubia dex holder y mejor amiga de Blue, la chica que pensó que era un chico, estaba enamorado de yellow

¿CÓMO!? ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA?!- Esa última pregunta obligo a Red a taparle la boca para que nadie escuchara que le campeón de kanto estaba enamorado

SHHHHH ¿No puedes hablar más despacio? – dijo Red algo enojado por la 'discreción' de ella

PUES ENTONSES HABLA!- Grito Blue muerta de la curiosidad y la intriga de saber desde cuando Red se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos

Okey, okey, no grites más que me haces doler los oídos… - eso ultimo la hizo enojar algo pero no quiso interrumpir-Todo empezó la semana pasada cuando fuimos al rio del bosque a pescar

-flash back-

Oye yellow estoy algo aburrido ¿quieres una batalla?-dijo Red esperando que la rubia acepte aunque era imposible-

Red sabes que no me gustan las batallas –Dijo yellow enojada – no vinimos a pelear sino a pescar

Pero estoy muy aburrido – Dijo lo ultimo recostándose a un lado de ella en el árbol en el que estaban poniendo lo algo nerviosa-

B-Bueno, creo que por una batalla no me pasara nada – Dijo yellow nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía del chico- pero solo de un pokemon, no quiero que mi equipo entero se lastime

Cuando termino de decir eso Red ya se encontraba a unos metros de ella con Saur afuera de su pokeball listo para la pelea – Yellow! Deja de hablar y saca a tu pokemon-

Fue una batalla rápida, donde obviamente, Red salió vencedor derrotando a chuchu con un ataque de hoja afilada combinado con látigo cepa, luego de la batalla yellow rápidamente se acerco a chuchu curándola con sus poderes aunque se desmallo luego de poner a su pikachu en su pokeball para que descanse. Red se acerco para ponerla cerca del árbol en donde estaban pero al verla rodeada del verde césped y algunas flores no pudo evitar decir…

Yellow… fue una buena batalla, has mejorado mucho, antes no hubieras durado ni un minuto-Vio lo delicada que parecía en ese momento y la cargo en sus brazos- No me avía dado cuenta pero… es en verdad muy linda, sabe cuidarse sola, ama a los pokemon tanto como yo hasta incluso más que yo, jeje hablo como si estuviera…-Red se cayo así mismo antes de decir una palabras que sin ser pronunciadas le pusieron la cara roja como el cabello de silver.

-fin del flash back-

Y en toda la semana no quise verla ya que cuando despertó me puse muy nervioso que le mentí diciendo que Green me avía llamado y Salí corriendo antes de que me haga preguntas –Termino de relatar Red dejando a Blue con cara soñadora imaginando toda la escena

Eso es muy bueno Red, ¿sabes porque? Porque tengo la intuición de que yellow también te ama- Dijo Blue poniendo le una gran sonrisa al rosto de Red-

Tienes razón Blue-dijo Red pero cuando iba a terminar de hablar cierta rubia apareció atrás de ellos-Hola yellow- se apresuro a decir Red causando una pequeña risa en Blue

Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen por el bosque? Te estaba buscando Blue, Green dice que vayas a su gimnasio que tiene algo que quiere decirte ahora y es muy importante- aviso Yellow a la castaña

De acuerdo Yellow – se acercó al oído de Red- es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies – y dicho esto se fue no sin antes despedirse de ambos

Bueno…eso era todo, adiós Red- dijo ella despidiéndose pero antes de que diera vuelta Red se arrodillo ante ella y tomo su mano- R-¿Red?

Hay algo que tengo que decirte Yellow…YELLOW AMA YO TE! – Dijo Red mesclando las palabras por los nervios

…que? –Pregunto yellow

Uuuffff..YO TE AMO YELLOW!- Se declaro Red poniendo en estado de shock a yellow-… ¿Yellow? –antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa yellow ya lo estaba abrazando con todo el amor del mundo

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO RED- Dijo Yellow haciendo a Red el hombre más feliz del mundo

Luego de eso sellaron su amor de la manera más pura, Un apasionado beso en medio del bosque verde

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de Green…

AMO TE BLUE! – Intento declararse Green en un intento fallido.

Fin xD


End file.
